Awkward Moments
by Pwnanator
Summary: It was my first day at University. I was so excited, but when I learned of my new roommate, I knew this was going to be one strange year.


**Author's Notes:** Ah, yes, I finally released a forth story. I came up with this idea a few days ago, and it was all inspired by one picture. I would post the link but I can't unfortunately, because doesn't allow it... I think. Anyway, on with the new story :D

**Chapter 1**

It was only a few decades ago that throans (pronounced throw-ens) were accepted by society. Many years ago, they were enslaved and discriminated against. It was realized until fifty years ago, that they were far more intelligent than we had first conceived. As uncommon as they were, it isn't surprising that nowadays, it isn't fairly uncommon to see them excepted as much as humans are.

Throans are the new term used for half human, half pokemon.. The old term, pokemorphs, never really sounded right, and sounded rather insulting too, so it was deemed politically incorrect. The new term was derived from the word anthro, and is a simple anagram. They come in all shapes, sizes, colors, and figures. The entire world is inhabited by approximately 120 million throans, about 1 throan for every 50 humans. They were slightly rare, some were as ordinary as your every day person, some were world famous entrepreneurs.

From the studies that we've made on the throans, we've made many discoveries, but there was one discovery that surpasses all the other ones. From comparing a throans DNA to a humans, we've learned that throans and humans aren't different species, throans are different breeds of human.

No throan was the same as the other. Even if they were of the same breed, they would come in different sizes, different lengths of fur, or feathers, different sized bodies, and scaling. All of them, however, were almost equally as smart as humans, some even smarter. Not all of them, however, could talk, but they were able to cope with that. Mostly all of them could understand English, and used a special computer on there wrist, in which they type in words and has the computer talk for them.

There were the smaller things in life that the throans had to cope with to be accepted. A lot of them refused to wear human clothes, as it would take away from their natural beauty. It was understandable, so we found a way to fix that. Make clothing matching their exact color, length, and texture of the fur of whoever's wearing it. They were fine with it.

As it was, the throans and humans coexisted perfectly, and it was going to stay that way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood before the Breydinhall (bray-din-hall) University living quarters. It was the day before I started attending the university. I was looking forward to the university life, and I was excited to make new friends. I was finally free to do what I wanted.

The first thing that we had to do was get adjusted to our quarters and make friends. I was excited that I'd get a quality room and I'd even get it to myself. I made my way to a large apartment building for university student's, outside the campus. The rooms were more expensive, but because the dorm rooms at the university were full, I was directed here for the price of a normal dorm room. Each apartment had a great room, one bedroom with one-four decent sized beds, and one bathroom.

To keep things mature, the university made sure that the guys and the girls were in entirely different buildings. It had upset a lot of people, but the dean refused to change the rules.

I was hoping that I'd fit in with the other students. I wasn't exactly what you would call a jock, as I was rather thin, and slightly shorter than the other people. My hair was colored an average brown and the same with my eyes. I was in no way over weight, in fact I had a small build to my body. I wasn't and never would be ashamed of the way I look.

I walked up to the desk, and found a woman of young age, at the desk.

"Um, hi, I'm here for my new apartment," I said.

"Ok, I'm going to need your name, and your ID number."

"Oh, right. Um, the name's Jay Fearen, ID number: 3746."The lady typed in the name, number and the computer processed the entry.

"Alright, you're going to room 312, up on the third floor. Here are the keys." She handed me a large silver key. "Also, here is the information about your room, such as the phone numbers and channels for the cable TV." She handed me a sheet of paper.

"OK, thanks." I waved and made my way to my new room. As I walked away the woman at the desk called back.

"Your welcome, I hope you enjoy your roommate." I came to an instant halt, and turned around.

"Roommate!? I thought I had a room to myself."

"Ya, they changed that. The university finds it unsuitable for students to live alone, so all students must be paired up." All the joy of having my own apartment dispersed, as I would have no privacy. But I had to look on the bright side, I needed to make new friends, the university was hundreds of miles away from where I used to live.

"Ok," I said in a sad tone, "so, who am I paired up with anyway?"

She quickly glanced at the computer, "It says here, someone named Tyler."

"Has he gotten here yet?"

"Nope, haven't seem him. Anyway, you might as well go check your room. It won't be any use waiting around here."

"Fine, thanks." I trekked through the third floor, walking in circles looking for the room. After about fifteen minutes, I finally found the room. I pushed the key in, turned the knob, and entered the room.

There was a medium sized room, noticeably larger than a hotel room, large enough that you don't feel cramped. I liked it.

I walked into my room, to find two beds on opposite sides of the room, both facing in the same direction. I started to unload my clothing into the bureaus.

After I was finished, I walked into the main room, and took out some things that I would enjoy. I had brought a game system to keep my busy. I also brought a volley ball. Ah, volley ball, my favorite sport. I had always played it since I was young, and now I was practically a master of it.

I walked up to the window and admired the view. I had the university in clear sight, as well as the playing fields for every sport that came to mind. I was getting excited, it seemed like this was the perfect place for me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My roommate! I felt nervous to see who my roommate was, but at the same time I was excited. I walked up to the door, and thought about everything that could go wrong with a roommate. I started to feel like not letting the person in, but I had to meet him. I started to realize how crazy the things I was coming up with sounded.

I opened the door, and my jaw dropped. A man of the exact same height and weight as me stood at the door, only one thing was different.

He stood with an absolute perfect posture, with a small build, and long thin arms and legs. His fur was short, yet perfectly straight. It ran smoothly from the top of his head down his back in a dark shade of blue, with a pale shade of yellow ran down his front side. He had the strangest eyes, they were so narrow that they appeared to be closed, but upon closer inspection, I could see his eyes barely gleaming through. He had a much shorter muzzle than his breed usually had, that made his head looked almost round as apposed to the cone shaped head they usually had.

He was a typhlosion throan.

He lifted hand by his head and waved as he smiled. He walked in and looked around his new apartment. He had a surprisingly small backpack on. As he walked around, I suddenly noticed that the strangest odor followed him around. It resembled the smell of a wild animal, yet it actually smelled rather... pleasant. I was surprised that he could see through his eyes when they looked like they were constantly shut.

"So, you must be Tyler." He turned and nodded, still smiling. He held out his hand, with an open palm. He wanted to shake hands. I held out my hand and shook his. I could feel the heat radiating off his palm. "Hi, my name's Jay."

He walked around the room, observing his new surroundings. He threw his backpack onto the couch, and walked up to the window. I looked out the window in amazement of the view.

"It's a good view, isn't it," I asked. He nodded in amazement. There was something I was curious about, I didn't want to sound rude, but curiosity overtook me. "So, can you talk?"

He shook his head, but he didn't look ashamed. He seemed perfectly fine with it. He must of found a way to cope with it. "Don't you have transpeaker?" The transpeaker is the computer that talks for the throan when they can't talk.

He once again shook his head, still not looking ashamed. Although I was curious as to why he refused to wear one, I didn't want to be rude.

"So, you up for taking a look around campus?" He nodded. Well, at first impression he seemed pretty nice, but I didn't know a thing about him, since he wasn't able to talk.

We left the apartment, and explored our new home. It was perfect, there were tons of people everywhere, and there were great sporting fields. I eyed the volley ball fields as we passed them, they looked plenty fun, but there was still a lot to see. Tyler seemed just as impressed as I was.

"Oh, do you play volley ball?" He frowned and scratched his head while holding out his other hand, showing he was confused. I had to admit, he seemed pretty good at body language.

"All tell you about it later."

As we walked around, everyone was eyeing Tyler. He did seem a little out of place, but that was no reason for everyone to gawk at him. Besides while I was walking, I noticed a few other throans. I noticed a vulpix throan mingling with a group of girls and a linoone throan eating breakfast over at a bench, but they were being eyed just as much as Tyler was. He didn't show it, but I could tell he felt embarrassed .

We dropped by the student center to pick up our books, and other things we needed. They gave us a campus map, which showed us the entire university campus, and a map of everything within 20 km. Turns out there was actually a beach only ten minutes away from here. I could tell this was going to be a good year.

After comparing my schedule with Tyler's, we discovered the strangest thing. We both have the same classes.

"Maybe that's why we've been paired up." Tyler signaled his hands, expressing 'I don't know.' After spending about an hour exploring the campus, we decided to return to the apartment.

At the apartment, Tyler started to unpack his stuff. I saw him unpacking clothes, the exact same color, and texture, as his fur. The clothes looked skin tight, it looked kinda funny.

Once he was done, he took note of the games system sitting in front of the TV. He pointed to the system with a surprised look.

"Oh, you play video games?" He smiled and nodded, and excitedly picked up the controller. I started up the system and challenged him to a race.1 hour and 10 losses later, I was amazed.

"You actually bet me." Tyler looked at me like he was nervous. "That's AWESOME. You're good." He smiled and gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder. By then, I could tell we were becoming friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later in the evening, we decided to go out to the a restaurant outside the university campus, or as it was called by the other students, the bar. The place was loaded with other students but absolutely no throans. As me and Tyler walked in a few people watched us walk by, still gawking slightly at Tyler. He ignored the people.

We sat down at the desk. The bartender right in front of us.

"Hey, can I get a beer? Oh, and," I turned to Tyler, "Do you want one?" He shook his head. "You sure?" He nodded.

I picked up the beer and took a sip. I turned to Tyler. "Have you had a beer before." He nodded. The throans could eat everything we ate, it wouldn't harm them. "Do you like it?" He nodded again, which confused me. "Then why didn't you want one?"

He grabbed the beer and took a sip. He tapped and twiddled his fingers on the table as if he was waiting for something. After about thirty seconds, he stood up and faced towards the people. He didn't really have anyone's attention. He opened his mouth, and belched out a ball of flames. The people close by jumped out of their chairs in surprise. Everyone else, including me, doubled over laughing.

"THAT... WAS AWESOME! Do it again!" I said as most of the other people egged him on.

He smiled, grabbed the beer, and took a huge gulp. The other people were chanting and banging their mugs against the tables in excitement. He stood still than lifted his head, and looked straight into the air. Everyone fell silent. He opened his mouth and let out another, larger fireball into the air. Everyone in the bar cheered, and applauded. Tyler put his hands into the air and rotated to take in the applause.

"Well, Tyler, looks like your gonna be pretty popular." I had to yell over everyone cheering. He smiled and nodded the way he usually did. He held out his hand in the fashion to shake hands. I gave him a quizzical look and grabbed his hand. He lifted me off the chair and held my hand high in the air as the people cheered Tyler on for another fireball. It was than that I knew we were going to be good friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the apartment, we were tired from the busy day we'd had. We've explored the campus, got to know each other, went to the bar, and ran around the campus meeting the people we needed to meet and getting trying to make heads or tails of the schedule we got. It was getting late so we went to bed. 

It was kinda awkward, sleeping in the same room as someone else. But the beds were plenty comfortable. We both picked our beds and piled in. Tyler got in facing my bed, which was kinda creepy as I couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed. I could never tell if his eyes were opened or closed. I was worried if he was a snorer or not, but I was too tired to think about it. I was excited for the new year, but I was curious to see what it would be like with someone who couldn't talk. After thinking of everything that could go right or wrong for my new start, I drifted into sleep.

**Author's After-notes: **Well I'm happy that I released this fanfic. I was hoping to get another one released. But I only have one problem

It's just I could just as easily make this story without the throans, and replace it with normal people. I find that the addition of throans seems somewhat thrown in.   
But, I find the addition of throans keeps things interesting and it adds certain plot twists that I couldn't include with humans. You'll see what I mean later. And besides, I think I might of figured out a solution

Now, I'm not very sure what rules are on links. So I'll do a test. If you have trouble imagining the way Tyler looks, try this picture: the picture that inspired me of the the idea of Tyler, and this entire story.

One last note, this is a pilot. That means that I'll only continue it if enough people are interested, or in other words, if BFoS is interested :D. So be sure to mention if your interested. Thanks for reading


End file.
